


Closer

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Fluff Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Before relationship, Crushes, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week Day Six, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Fluff Week Day Six: Tech/Magic!





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Fluff Week Day Six: Tech/Magic!

Shiro settled down into a chair after a long, rough mission, saving yet another planet. He let his head settle back into his chair, his arms resting on the chair. The others were off doing whatever else they wanted, other than Lance, who was silently sitting on a different chair in the room.   
  
Letting out a soft growl, Shiro lifted his bionic arm. The tech began to give him some trouble with pain where the metal met skin and bone.   
  
“Your arm giving you trouble again?” Lance asked, standing from his seat and wandering over to Shiro.   
  
Shiro looked back at the other and nodded quietly, moving his arm up and down by bending it.   
  
Lance pulled one of the chairs over to where Shiro was sitting and settled down next to him, gently placing his hands on Shiro’s robotic arm.   
  
Shiro didn’t pull away, just watched Lance’s hands carefully move along his arm, slightly pressing down against it to see if Shiro reacted to any pain anywhere. He gently pressed closer to the skin and Shiro sucked in a breath of pain.  
  
“Here, come with me,” Lance said, standing and gently pulling Shiro up with him. The two headed out to the room and down the hall to Lance’s room.   
  
Settling down onto the bed, Lance patted next to him for Shiro to sit down.   
  
“This is going to be a weird kind of… question? But do you mind if we remove your arm?” Lance asked, getting a little nervous when asked, his gaze looking away from Shiro.   
  
Looking from his arm back to Lance, Shiro nodded slightly before nodding fully.   
  
“Yes, I think that will help,” Shiro replied, shifting his arm slightly to be away from his body.   
  
“Okay, uh, I’ll be right back with tools,” Lance said, standing and walking stiffly out the door, his anxiety getting the better of him with this whole situation.   
  
Why was he even anxious? It was just Shiro. It was more the fact that he would be the one removing Shiro’s arm and seeing him differently. Another factor was that Shiro and Lance weren’t officially together yet. They liked each other but… it was very complicated.  
  
Lance returned a few moments later, running into the room and shutting the door, out of breath from having to run from an angry Pidge.   
  
“Sorry about that. Pidge kind of came after me after I took the tools,” Lance said, walking over to sit next to Shiro once again.   
  
“So… um… are you ready for this?” Lance asked, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.   
  
Shiro gently took Lance’s free hand into his own and smiled, “Yeah.”   
  
Lance couldn’t help but let his face turn a bright red flush as he turned away and gathered up some tools.   
  
“Okay, let’s do this,” he said, trying to sound as confident as possible but internally his nerves were running all kinds of wild.   
  
Lance slid his hands gently along Shiro’s arm before lifting his sleeve slowly, noticing the pain that caused Shiro but also the relief of having that pressure off his joint.   
  
Looking over the screws, he started to unscrew the few that he found, Shiro seeming to feel much better with the metal loosening.   
  
Lance delicately unscrewed the last metal piece from Shiro’s arm and unconnected it from the stump and set it on the bed, looking at Shiro after to see if he was okay.   
  
“That honestly feels so much better,” Shiro replied, letting his eyes close contently, gently rolling the nub around.   
  
“Does it hurt at all anymore?” Lance asked, trying not to stare at it but failing miserably.   
  
“Not really, just a little soreness but that’ll go away. I’ll leave it off for awhile but can you help me put it back on soon?” Shiro asked, turning to look at Lance and noticing how distracted he was.   
  
Lance barely heard what Shiro said, but snapped out of his staring trance to reply.   
  
“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Lance replied, turning his gaze away to try and focus on something else.   
  
“It’s okay to stare at it. I mean, I know staring is rude but I don’t blame you. Surprised me at first, too,” Shiro replied, gently laying his hand on top of Lance’s once again.   
  
Lance turned back to Shiro and leaned forward, gently resting his head on the shoulder of the bionic arm.   
  
“I want to turn back time for you… this isn’t fair,” Lance mumbled, moving their hands around so they would entangle their fingers.   
  
Shiro was about to reply when he felt soft lips press against the scars on his arm, each one getting a small peck.   
  
The two sat in silence for awhile, Lance continuing to litter Shiro’s skin in kisses.   
  
Shiro softly placed a hand under Lance’s chin, pulling his face up close to his and pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and slow at first, but quickly turned to sloppy and wet when Lance tried to move into Shiro’s lap to get more comfortable.   
  
Letting out a soft chuckle, Shiro pulled away from the kiss, Lance letting out a soft groan of annoyance at this.   
  
“I’ve been waiting so long for that and you cut it off halfway,” Lance grumbled, setting his chin back on Shiro’s shoulder.   
  
“Hey. I’ve been waiting a long time, too. Also, it was too cute how antsy you were getting,” Shiro said, pulling Lance back over to peck his cheeks and nose. “You’ll get more than that one.”   
  
Lance hid his face in Shiro’s shoulder, trying to hide away the redness that his face had become.   
  
“All this because I started kissing your arm…” Lance mumbled, going back to kissing smaller scars before pulling himself away to fully look at Shiro.   
  
“Hey, Shiro?” Lance started, doing his best to keep his gaze on the other but his eyes wandering slightly.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“I…” Lance looked away again, trying to gather his thoughts, before turning back and looking down at their hands, “I love you, Shiro.” Lance let his eyes wander back up to Shiro’s face when he said his name.   
  
Shiro took a few moments to process what Lance had said before his face turned to shock, and he didn’t respond to anything.   
  
Leaning in, Lance did the cliche “kiss to get them working again” move.   
  
“I, uh, I love you, too, Lance,” Shiro replied, trying to focus but inside he was getting too excited.   
  
Lance let out a small laugh before leaning on Shiro slightly.   
  
“I suppose we should put your arm back on,” Lance sighed.   
  
“Just a little longer. It’s nice being with you here like this,” Shiro muttered, letting his eyes shut, his breathing steadying.   
  
“Hey now, don’t fall asleep,” Lance said, gently lowering them both down to lay down.   
  
“Then why did you lay us down? We can cuddle,” Shiro replied, Lance instantly clinging onto him like a koala.   
  
“Thought so,” Shiro mumbled, gently moving his left arm to touch Lance’s hand while his stump rested between them.   


**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, there was more than just tech in this fic. Lot's of magic was going on. 
> 
> Only a couple more days! This one was late too. 
> 
> Hopefully I get the last two done soon! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Beta: SymphonicFantasia
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
